SongFic Just a Little
by Libmix
Summary: Willow & Tara go dancing


Title - Just a little

Author - LibGirl

Rating – PG13

Feedback – Yes Please

Disclaimer - The Character's of Willow and Tara are based on those from Buffy the Vampire slayer and are therefore not mine but belong to that Mr Whedon fellow. I just borrowed them. 

The song is Just A Little by Liberty X, 

***********************************************************************************

The Bronze was packed when the redhead entered, the warm air and loud noise immediately hitting her and almost making her turn back around. But she couldn't, No, she was here for one reason, and that was because Tara had asked if she would be. Willow had found that lately, she was unable to refuse her friend anything.  At first this had confused her and even scared her a little, but now that she'd had time to sit back and process everything, she was beginning to realise that her feelings for the blonde ran a lot deeper then just friendship. 

'Hence why I'm standing here surrounded by lots of sweaty people I don't know' she thought with a wry smile. 

As she started to scan the crowd, the music changed to a new song that she hadn't heard before.

#Sexy, everything about you so sexy

You don't even know what you got

You really hit my spot

Oh yeah, yeah#

Suddenly she froze, her eyes having found her quarry. Willow felt her heartbeat pick up as she watched Tara's body move to the music. Closing her eyes, she mentally counted to ten in an attempt to calm herself. She soon realised that she shouldn't have bothered because as soon as she reopened them she found herself drowning in deep blue.

#And you're so innocent

Please don't take this wrong cos it's a compliment

I just wanna get with your flow

You've gotta learn to let go#

It was as though time itself stopped right at that moment and before she could even consider the how's and the why's Willow found herself in front of Tara

#Oh baby, won't you

Work it a little (oh yeah)

Get hot just a little 

Meet in the middle

Let go, just a little bit more (just a little bit)

Gimme just a little bit more

(Just a little, just a little)#

Slowly, as if by some compelling force their bodies began to move to the music. Gradually their hips swayed and their arms raised, bodies beginning to move in sync with the beat surrounding them.

#Let me, I'll do anything if you just let me

(Come on baby)

Find a way to make you explore

I know you wanna break down those walls

Yeah yeah#

Moving as one, their bodies pushed in and around each other. It was as though nothing else mattered, No one else existed, just them and the music.

#And its so challenging

Getting close to you, what I'm imagining

I just wanna see you get down

You gotta let it all out#

Willow was starting to find breathing a difficulty, yet she had no intention of stopping.  This was one of her many fantasies come true. Tara was an amazing dancer, every now and again their fingers would interlace or an arm would brush innocently against skin that peaked out from underneath a shirt. Willow absently thought that the feel of Tara's skin under her fingers was nothing short of electrifying.

#Oh baby, won't you just

Work it a little, yeah (oh yeah)

Hot just a little

Meet in the middle (oh yeah)

Go, just a little bit more (just a little bit)

Gimme just a little bit more

(Just a little bit more, just a little)#

Gradually Willow's hands made their way to Tara's hips pulling her into her.  The combined effect of the strobe lighting and deep bass guitar was making her feel light-headed. She needed Tara closer.

#Its so exciting, the way your inviting me yeah

(I know you really like it like that, ah)

Can't get enough, won't you satisfy my needs

(Please let me be)#

Tara responded by winding her hands around Willow's shoulders. Fingers softly stroking at the nape of her neck and running through flame coloured hair.

#Work it a little

Get hot just a little

Meet me in the middle

Let go, just a little bit more (just a little bit more)

Gimme just a little bit more

(Just a little bit more, just a little bit of work with me)#

Breathing deepened even more as the closeness of each other registered in fogged minds.  Blazing green eyes met passion filled blue and as if answering an unasked question the girls slowly leaned towards each other until lips finally met.

#Work it a little (oh yeah)

Get hot just a little bit (Get hot with me)

Meet in the middle (Meet me in the middle)

Let go, just a little bit more (Let go, just a little bit more, just a little bit)

Gimme just a little bit more (Gimme just a little bit more) (Gimme just a little bit more, oh yeah)

(Just a little, just a little) #

'So soft.' Thought Willow 'I'm drowning in softness'

Pulling back slowly green eyes danced and a smile crossed the redhead's face as she noticed Tara still had her eyes shut.  The smile widened into a grin when Tara's blue eyes finally met hers.

"Wanna get out of here?" She shouted, trying to be heard over the music.

Nodding Tara breathed an "Oh yes," Before taking Willow's hand in hers and leading them off of the dance floor, out from the Bronze and into a new day where anything could happen.

#Work it a little (oh yeah)

Get hot just a little bit (Get hot yeah)

Meet in the middle (Meet me in the middle)

Let go, just a little bit more (Just a little bit more, just a little bit)

Gimme just a little bit more (oh yeah)

(yeah, yeah) #


End file.
